


The Smame Corner

by pastelgothclaudia



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, they're just stupid that's the entire story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgothclaudia/pseuds/pastelgothclaudia
Summary: "Welcome to the Smame Corner." Alex says to his discarded friend trying to swipe away all the sand on him. "Thanks for the new member, Kappa Chi Beta Alpha Stigma Meta Data Metro Station. 'm gonna write a fifteen hour song about this experience."Beer pong is fun, y'know, until you lose and you don't even get a single alcoholic drop afterwards. But at least Jack's got Alex to keep him company.Written for theLet It Roll (Back To ‘07) Contest





	The Smame Corner

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh i'm working on like, two fics at the same time, but i wrote this for the let it roll competition on alltimefanfiction bc i wanted to bc i need to write more and i'm a slut for 2007 fics
> 
> guess which song this is based off of

California, it's exactly like how he saw on TV: sunshine, blue skies, beaches, and hot people who went overboard on their tanning session. Jack could get used to that, especially with the notion of becoming an actual band, the Hopeless record deal and all. So fucking sick.

For now, him and the guys are hanging out at The Wedge, bright blues and sunshine replaced by tiki torches and the shadowy abyss that's been covering everything in sight. Around everyone (who's drunk to some degree), there's a table set up with red cups filled to their centers but for now, they're not for drinking.

"If you don't get that fucking ball in at least one of the cups, you're getting kicked out of Alpha Chi Stigma Beta Pi Korn." Rian urges Jack over his shoulder as he's up for playing in their rather competitive game of beer pong.

"Relax motherfucker, I know how to throw a fucking _ball_ in a _cup_." Jack assures him, squinting as he tries to aim the ping pong ball somewhere.

"Keep up the cocky shit and when you lose we're totally putting you in the shame corner with Alex over there." Flyzik notes, gesturing towards their makeshift shame corner consisting of Alex being cast off in the sandy distance and sitting next to a box scribbled with "SMAME CORNER" in Sharpie. He doesn't even know what he did to be there.

"You wish." Jack directs the ball right at the cup and angle it can probably drop into. Bingo. With all the precision he can muster, he tosses it no matter what fate it had. It flies pretty high actually; while the guys are making noise for the anticipation of its destination, it glides right over the moon, covering it for a second. Then the second is gone and it's plummeting down as swift as it rocketed up.

"Ow," Zack pinches the bridge of his nose after the impact of the ball diving onto him. "Shame corner it is then."

Just when Jack's about to protest, everyone around the table is already lifting him up, keeping a steady grip on whatever body part they could grab. Then they're running over to the shame corner and plunking him right onto Alex and a faceload of sand.

"Welcome to the Smame Corner." Alex says to his discarded friend trying to swipe away all the sand on him. "Thanks for the new member, Kappa Chi Beta Alpha Stigma Meta Data Metro Station. 'm gonna write a fifteen hour song about this experience."

"What? I can't hear you over your smame!"  Vinny replies, or really, yells as the rest of the guys run back to the light and beer.

"Y'know, I'm starting to hate beer pong." Jack says, before turning over to face Alex. “What’ve you been doing here while the fake frat boys are partying?”

Alex hums a little before looking back up at the sky. “Thinking ‘n shit.”

"You're always 'thinking 'n shit'." Jack points out as he makes himself comfortable on Alex's lap since he knows he's gonna be here for a while. "Thinking 'n shit" meant that Alex wanted to talk and when he talks, he takes a long time. "Go on."

"Go on with what?"

"Aw c'mon 'Lex, I already _know_ you wanna ramble on about whatever the fuck you want right now. Stars, demos, the fucking weather. I'm all ears." 

Alex face brightens at the response, or at least he's pretty sure it brightens because the shadows on his face start looking a little less dark. 

"M'kay." Alex mumbles. "I've been remembering relationships, y'know, for more songwriting inspo 'cuz I still wanna write a 'lil more, but uh, I'm pretty sure it'll make up like, ninety-nine percent of the album."

Jesus. Jack knew Alex slept around with literally anyone who could say yes (and maybe he does it too, but not _that_ much), but god, he really overdoes it. "Y'know, as much as I'd like playing another song about banging Lisa in the backseat and namedropping another girl, you might wanna get another subject."

"I know, right? So I got some shit so far about killing DJs and the beach, but uh, I'm kinda thinking about writing about more guy flings I had for a little change I guess." Alex runs his fingers through Jack's hair subconsciously as he speaks, like how Jack sees with all the girls he dates, but he's known him long enough to know that it's just another Alex thing when people get close. He also knows that it looks extremely coupley from every angle you can see it, although it's not like he has dignity at this point.

"And what exciting guy shit do you got in mind?" Jack asks, considering the fact that he's only seen Alex with two guy hookups and both of them didn't stick around as much as other ones did.

Apparently, there's a lot.

"Well, there's that time I made out with Zack and his mom and girlfriend almost walked in and I put a crack in his hookah, there's that time I played seven minutes in heaven and this punk guy ended up fucking me, the time Rian j--"

"Okay," Jack shoots his hands up to cover Alex's his mouth. "That's like,  _way_ more interesting than I thought, but just a lot to take in."

Alex slides Jack's hands off his face and rolls his eyes, but keeps them fixated on the sky after. "Whoops. Sorry man, guess I just kinda came out ‘cuz I’m just remembering everything."

Alex is a full on slut, he swears, Jack doesn’t know how he does it, even with his own _friends_.

“Y’know, it’s still pretty weird that you’ve almost fucked literally half the band.” Jack mentions.

Alex pauses his motions hearing him, he’s guessing in a little shock. He hums thoughtfully before looking back down at Jack with a smirk. “Wanna make it the whole band?”

Jack squints his eyes at him to see if he’s joking, but everything seems to be weirdly normal about him (the glint in his eyes he always manages to have, stupid emo hair, the shit-eating grin that almost makes him look like a mini Pete Wentz) minus the statement. “Are you actually brain dead?”

“Nope, just plain ol’ stupid.” Alex reassures him. “C’mon, you’ll finally be a part of the ‘Band Members That Almost Fucked Alex Club’ and if I get a song out of this, I won’t pull a Jasey on you.”

“You’re still fucking brain dead, fuckass.” Jack responds. 

“Dude. Just for the experience.” Alex sighs with an added dramatic flair. “I know you probably think I’m some slut or whatever, but I just like sex and whatever comes with it. Person or the outcome, I mean.”

Alex was getting into one of his weird sad, deep moods that Jack didn’t really like because it made him such a buzzkill. He frowned at that before sighing himself and taking matters into his own hands.

“You’re such an emo bitch.” Jack mutters, sitting up so they were directly face to face. He snatches a fistful of Alex’s hair and dives into his lips. Alex doesn’t seem to fazed by this though, because he mirrors him: same movements, same angle, almost one in the same. Jack isn’t very fond of being the same though, as he grinds his hips down onto Alex’s lap, streaming noise of pleasure from the both of them.

“Dora Beta Alpha Chi—“ Rian’s shouting stops abruptly as he hears him near the Smame Corner with a groan. “Can’t you guys literally fuck anywhere else?”

Jack can feel Alex begin to pull away by a millimeter, but he ropes him back in, just to spite Rian and/or whoever’s nearby. He keeps up with the act until Vinny starts kicking sand at them and Jack just has to retaliate, with Alex following along too this time. 

After Alex introduced a certain song mentioning The Wedge and beer pong a few weeks later, Jack doesn’t even care if it was written about that night or one of the others almost like it. Just the experience, he supposes.


End file.
